1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a building module and a building-module system for erecting flat structures, in particular walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A building module of this type constitutes the subject matter of European Patent Application No. 95105246.3. This patent application proposes a manageable building module which, in relation to the known building elements known, for example, from EP Patent 0 214 088, permits structures to be erected in a more straightforward manner and allows straightforward conversion with a wide range of possible configurations.
The object of the present invention is further to improve a building module of this type, and a building-module system, in order to increase further, by straight-forward design means, the wide range of possible configurations.
Pursuant to this object, and others which will become apparent hereafter, one aspect of the present invention resides in a building module for erecting flat structures, which building module comprises two parallel, plane-like wall parts which have outer surfaces that are directed away from one another, and a module-core made up of a plurality of individually produced and interconnected parts arranged between the two wall parts and fixedly connected thereto so that a space is formed between the wall parts, the mold core including at least one mold core part which runs in a longitudinal direction of the building module so as to project from the wall parts and be insertable between wall parts of a further building module so as to form, with these further wall parts, an innerlocking connection which absorbs forces in a transverse direction. The building module further includes means provided at the module-core for forming, with a module-core of a further building module, an interlocking connection which absorbs forces in the longitudinal direction.
Another aspect of the invention resides in a building-module system for erecting flat structures, which is comprised of a plurality of the building modules.
The advantages achieved by the invention can be seen, in particular, in that, with modules of the same dimensions, it is possible to cut back on the amount of material used and to gain more space for installations or insulation material without impairing the stability of the building module to any great extent.